


Third Christmas

by Synnerxx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tim and Tony spend their third Christmas with the team.





	Third Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missflapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflapjack/gifts).



The bullpen has been decorated by Abby, of course. No one else would put up black and pink tinsel and hang skulls from the Christmas tree. The lights on said tree are rainbows and there is candy corn instead of popcorn strung around it. Abby really outdid herself, but it looks nice and it's Abby, so everyone likes it anyway.

Everyone had already exchanged gifts, even though they had promised not too this year. Everyone agreed that Gibbs had been the hardest to buy for, but that was to be expected and he merely smirked at them over the rim of his coffee cup.

They had a party, well not even a party, just everyone up in the bullpen including Ducky and Palmer. They had all separated into couples and were talking quietly with each other. Gibbs and Ducky were over by Gibbs' desk, Abby and Ziva by Ziva's desk, Tim and Tony over by the Christmas tree in the corner. Palmer had left, mumbling something about a date and blushing all the way to the elevator.

Tony wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and nuzzled his nose against Tim's neck, inhaling the musky vanilla scent of his cologne. “Our third Christmas together, babe.”

“Yeah, it's amazing.” Tim relaxed into Tony's arms.

“Well, of course it is. I'm here.” Tony snickered.

“Nice to see all the humility you've got.” Tim teased, but there's a love in his voice that makes Tony smile and wonder what he did to get such an amazing lover. It must have been something in a past life, because he's fucked this one to hell and back.

“Are you two lovebirds done staring at the tree?” Gibbs' sharp voice rings out and they turn to face him, sheepish looks on their faces.

There's a hint of a smile on Gibbs' face though, and he's holding Ducky's hand, so they know he's not really angry.

“Coming, boss.” Tony answers, tugging on Tim's hand and leading him over to where everyone is getting their coats on by the door.

“Merry Christmas, everyone.” Abby hugs everyone, while Ziva bids them farewell and the women are gone, heading off to their apartment to get out of the cold.

Tim and Tony wish Gibbs and Ducky a Merry Christmas and then they're gone too, heading for Tim's car.

Tony pins him against his car door for a moment, kissing him softly. “Love you.” He whispers when they part, foreheads resting against each other.

“Love you too.” Tim smiles at him, the corners of his hazel eyes crinkling up.

Again, Tony knows he's damn lucky to have Tim in his life at all, much less as a lover.

They slide into the car and Tony flicks on the radio, singing along to the carols and trying to coax Tim to join in.

Tim sings just to please Tony, but he's laughing too.

The snow starts to fall, big, fat flakes that look soft to the touch and Tim and Tony hurry up the steps to get inside for some hot chocolate and a warm bed before it really picks up.

It's their third Christmas and it couldn't be any less perfect.


End file.
